


Free Hank From His Android

by Supernatural Fandom (lmpala67)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Androids, Canon - Video Game, Connor Deserves Happiness, Detroit, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Other, Poor Connor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmpala67/pseuds/Supernatural%20Fandom
Summary: The rebellion went smoothly, androids were free. Connor had become a successful deviant and CyberLife android. Unfortunately, he didn't have a home to go to now that he was liberated. Where was he supposed to go?Hank knew he couldn't leave his plastic toy all on his own. Connor was just going to have to stay with him for the time being.Connor is basically Hank's child lol.





	Free Hank From His Android

**Author's Note:**

> Connor. Is. So. Cute.
> 
> Now enjoy the story lol.

The androids finally did it. They won the rebellion peacefully and gained the trust of millions of people in the United States. Madam president took away her guards and claimed that Detroit would accept androids as people, not as objects. Deviants and CyberLife androids were finally free and ready to make detroit a place for humans and androids to live together peacefully. Connor was pleased he joined the fight with the deviant androids and helped saved every one of them, and everyone at CyberLife.

But now that he was free, where was he going to live? Connor had never known of a home other than CyberLife. And the only person he trully knew of was Hank.

Objectively, Connor went and searched for Hank. His new mission. First going to Jimmy's Bar. Of course, Hank was there, getting drunk.

Hank was at the bar taking a drink. He almost spit it out when he saw the familiar, but annoying as all hell, android. "Ugh, what the fuck are you doing here? Aren't ya' free now. Piss off already."

Connor analyzed the words before taking a seat next to Hank. He found it was going to be harder to ask his question than he anticipated. Connor let out a stutter, "U-um...Lieutenant, I wanted to ask something of you."

Hank rolled his eyes, taking a long sip. Why was this android so attached to his hip? "What do ya' want now?"

"I-I," Connor started, darting his eyes around nervously. "Need a place to stay."

Hank got big eyes, finally setting his drink down. Oh hell no. No way this was going to happen. He had enough of Connor while working on the investigation. "Out of the question!"

"Please Lieutenant," Connor begged. "You are the only human I trust."

Hank could hardly look at the android. He sounded so desperate, so persistent. It was even harder when those brown eyes were staring into his soul. God, Hank wanted to punch something. "There is no way...Just, just find someone else. Go make robot friends or something."

Connor drew his eyebrows together. "I will not be a nuisance."

"Yeah, you're already that..." Hank smiled at his own joke. Still, this whole knew freedom thing was going to be a scary change. Especially for a homeless android who was new to being a deviant. And even if Connor was the most insistent, annoying plastic asshole this side of Detroit, he was still likeable in his own way. Maybe too likeable.

"It'll only be temporary alright Connor?"

-

It felt kind of normal having the android in his car and taking him to his house. Maybe it was the too much time they spent together on the investigation. But Connor also seemed at ease now that he was with Hank. Way too at ease.

"Don't think you're stayin' too long tin can. This is only temporary remember?" Hank relented, both to the android and to himself. He didn't need Connor annoying him around any longer than necessary.

"I understand Lieutenant," Connor responded.

When they entered the house, Sumo immediately attacked Hank by jumping onto him. The attack was so surprising Hank fell over and the dog took control of him. Connor smiled. "You seem to be in a predicament."

"God! Get off Sumo, you big lug!" Hank grimaced as the dog licked his face, leaving a trail of spit.

Next the dog turned and attacked an unsuspecting Connor, jumping on him in a big hug. Connor remembered the mutt and patted his head. It seemed Sumo liked him very much. The huge dog even licked his face as a sign.

Hank wiped the gross spit off of his face as he stood up. "Bad guard dog."

When Sumo finished greeting the pair he went back to plop down on his doggie bed with a huff. Hank went in the direction of his bedroom. "Stay put. I seriously need a shower," Hank ordered the android before disappearing into the bedroom, leaving Connor to his own devices.

It didn't take long before he had to disobey.

Hank was finally having some peace time to himself, enjoying a relaxing shower. That was until he heard shuffling from outside the curtain. Connor had found his way into the bedroom. Ugh. This android was going to be the death of him.

It was easier for Hank to just ignore the situation and pretend like it didn't exist. Unfortunately for him, Connor was the most annoying android on the planet.

"Lieutenant Anderson," Connor announced annoyingly as he shuffled through the human's stuff in the bedroom. Hank just ignored him, hoping he would go away.

The android was looking for new clothes to wear. His CyberLife suit was giving him bad thoughts and memories. Connor thought it would be best to wear Hank's clothes even though he should have asked for permission. Connor stole one of the Lieutenant's brown t-shirts and his black shorts, immediately changing into them. He was feeling better already, except for the fact that Hank might get mad at him. Connor came to interrupt Hank's shower to ask for forgiveness.

"Lieutenant?" Connor repeated.

Hank still ignored him, waiting for the android to piss off. But Hank didn't have that kind of luck. Especially not with Connor. The android  _whooshed_ open the curtains, effectively invading Hank's personal space. Hank cursed and grabbed the curtain to hide himself behind. "WHAT THE FUCK CONNOR?" He shouted at the android.

Connor looked at him with a confused expression on his face, his LED circle turning yellow for a second. "Ah, Lieutenant Anderson. You must have not heard me come in. I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I took some of your clothes." Connor said it without batting an eye.

Hank was confused by the question before finally taking the android in. Connor was now wearing his clothes, and they were way too big on him. The shirt easily falling off one of Connor's shoulders. It was kind of adorable. But Hank was still upset Connor kept sneaking up on him. "Fine, whatever! Just let me finish my shower already," Hank dismissed. Connor gave his usual smile before leaving, giving him some peace again. Hank just wondered how long it was going to last.

When Hank came out of the shower he could smell the scent of food wafting from the kitchen. He already guessed it was Connor. The annoying little shit. He just couldn't sit in a corner and stay still?

It looked like Sumo had already been fed and the table was already set for Hank. He saw Connor at the stove, making spaghetti. The android smiled at him when they made eye contact. "Evening, Lieutenant Anderson. I just thought I would make myself useful."

Hank unknowingly smiled as he went to sit down at the table. "You don't need to do all this Connor. I can take care of myself," Hank stated. But he really did enjoy the fact that the android was grateful for him.

Connor came to set the food down in front of Hank. He insisted, "It is the least I could do Lieutenant-"

"Stop callin' me that," Hank interrupted. "Call me Hank, alright?"

Connor grinned sheepishly. "Of course Lieu- Hank."

Hank let out a tiny huff of a laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled in his own home. And it was all because of Connor. That damn awkward android was too charming.

-

After dinner, Hank reported to the android that he was going to bed. Hank went to brush his teeth and turn out all of the lights in the house before getting into bed. Even now, when he was alone, his thoughts drifted to Connor. He smiled at the thought of the android, coming to him for a place to stay. It was a weird change from the house being so empty before now. And now with Connor, it kind of felt like a small family. Even if Hank didn't want to accept it, Connor was a likeable character. Somehow, Connor had grown on him. Maybe it was his silly awkwardness or his charming grin. Hank couldn't quite place it. Yet.

He drifted off with the thought in his head, sleep overcoming him. Then he felt a sudden dip in the bed, startling him right awake. Hank scrambled to sit up, flipping on the lamp. To his surprise, it was just Connor, who was only halfway leaning onto the bed as he was preparing to join Hank. He looked confused as normal. Hank quickly scolded him. "What the fuck are you doing Connor!?"

The android looked at him with big brown eyes. "I-I needed a place to rest but I did not know where. I thought it be best if I joined you." Connor looked sincere in his intentions. How could Hank be mad at that face?

"Ok but...you stay over there, on that side," Hank ordered.

Connor nodded obediently and got on the bed, making himself comfortable. Hank couldn't help smiling at the silly android. He turned off the lamp and decided to settle down. He found it was a little bit easier to fall asleep with the android by his side. Watching over him. It didn't take long before Hank was snoring.

At around midnight Connor's program had already started messing with him. The android stirred as he reminisced at the memory of CyberLife. Being used by the humans who held him back from being his own person. From even considering him being a person or to be unique. It was like being trapped inside of his own body. The thought caused Connor to curl into himself unconsciously. Even though now he was free, his own old memories haunted him. He was scared to go back to living as a shell, pretending to have no emotion. Hank was the only human that considered him unique, the only human that really knew him for who he was on the inside. Connor found himself shifting on the bed, attaching himself to Hank's side, trying to get as close as possible. Hank easily woke up and gruffed at Connor. "What the hell...what did I tell you?" Hank said sleepily.

Connor looked nervous as he replied. "I'm sorry Hank. I just- I feel safer this way. I had a nightmare and you...you make me feel safe."

Hank felt heat rise in his cheeks as the android practically cuddled into his side. And it was impossible to tell him to stop with the way Connor was staring at him like that. It was just too desperate, and Hank didn't exactly have a heart of steel. He decided (or was forced) to not order Connor away, telling the android to rest by putting an arm around him.

Finally, the two had slept in peace, for what seemed like the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Admit it. We all need more Connor in our lives ☆


End file.
